What Do I Do?
by MyHeartBelongsToDaniel
Summary: PaigeSean
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Degrassi Characters, but I do own the idea … enjoy! 

What do you do when you know you shouldn't like someone, but you do? They're funny, they share the same interests; but you don't know what to do, if they like you or if they're just making conversation. I know he's the "outcast" of the group; that they've ostracized him from the group for being jerk. But I know him better. I know that he's sweet; that he's beautiful on the inside. But none of that matters if I can't tell him. If he won't even give me the time of day.

What should I do, if I can't talk to my friends about it? They wouldn't get it. We went and got lattes, and when I tried to just casually bring up his name, they all scoffed and thought I was going to make fun of him, because I always do. That was my plan—but who knew it would work out so well? That I could lie so well? I thought my friends, my true friends, could see through me; but I guess not. I sort of wish they did.

It's harder than I ever thought to tell a guy you like him. Especially with a reputation like mine. Who else could give me that smile that makes my heart melt? One person- my past love that broke my heart; so when my heart jumped and swelled when he said, "Hey," I knew my feelings were true; but only one word came to my mind: "Damn!" because I didn't want my heart broken again. I can't; and I refuse to be cheated on again; I know that only too well. Or the even better: "I only went out with you because I felt sorry for you," which sucks so hard when you "friend" tells you; not the guy.

How can I tell Sean that I, Paige, love him with all my heart?


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't own any Degrassi characters!! Oh, and extremely AU. Oh—one more thing, I know Paige doesn't technically have PE; she has Spirit Squad or whatever, but for the sake of the story, pretend she does. And just a reminder, this is way before season 6, somewhere after one of the Paige break-ups, and Sean's single, and "ghetto- ish."

Okay. I'm sitting here in the locker room, pretending to put lotion on my legs, because, ew, who wants scaly legs, right? But I'm really deciding on how to do it. How to tell Sean I mean. I've decided lying is the way to go, in case he laughs, or something equally embarrassing. I close my eyes, and imagine telling him. Oh god- help me now! I can't do this!! And to make matters worse, he walks out of the guys locker room and is telling his friends that he's going to run the mile now, because he can't later on in the day (something about hair gel; I don't even know). While we're stretching, getting ready, I frantically race my mind for a reason not to love him, or let alone not like him. His hair? No, way to hot to say something bad about it. The eyebrows? No, I respect him even more for those eyebrows than anything. The eyes? Oh god, I could get lost in those eyes; wait, no, I already do. The clothes? Yes!! The clothes. That's it; who wants to date a "wanna-be" "ghetto" kid? Damn- I do. I so, so do. How do I tell him?

Okay. I'm going to do it. I will. Here goes:

"Hey Sean. What's up?"

"Nothing." _Giving me a really freaky look._

"Cool. I-I-I" _1.2.3. Cue the tears._ "I just-I-I"

"Paige, what's wrong" _Damnit! What the hell is Spinner doing over here?_

"Paige, honeybee. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Spinner. G-O A-W-A-Y."

"Fine. If you're going to be like that, I will."

"Good."

"Um, should I be here for this?" _Sean looks around, looking for a magic bell to ring so he can leave._

"What, hun? Oh- no, stay, please?"

"Um, okay?"

"So, I was thinking, since I'm **blushes** newly single,"

"Yes?"

" Well, if you would go with me to the formal?"

"Huh? The what?"

"The formal, love. I-I-I-"

"Um, that's not really my thing-"

"Oh, okay, I understand."

"No, I'm not done."

"Oh- well then what" _back to my uber-nice Paige self, and all in a matter of minutes. AMAZING._

"Well, if you're still interested, I'd be willing to go, if-"

"Yes. 100 times yes!"

"Um, maybe you should hear the rest."

"What?!?"

"Um, do you mind walking?"

"Walking. Walking exactly WHERE?" _No. Hell to the no, if he thinks I'm going to go to my formal by foot, he's soo mistaken._

"Um, to. the. formal." _God. He's spelling it out like I'm an imbecile. I'm soo not; an imbecile could so not have this hair. **fluffs said hair**_

"Um, I. um, I. Uh. I guess?" _What did I just do? I did not just agree to walk to my formal. Damn my heart!! I do declare I'm in love with him; well I would if I was Manny and said stupid stuff like that._

"So. I guess I'll see you there? Um. Paige?"

"What? Oh, yeah, hun, pick me up at 7 sharp; we'll, um, WALK." _Why do I have the worst tendencies to zone out when I'm stressed? Then I really do look like an idiot._

I guess the lying thing didn't work out too well hoh? I had a beautiful story, poetry to the ears, really, about how my old boyfriend (from a different school of course) had broken up with me, over email, and how if he could take me to the dance, only because I didn't have a date though (of course. lol: lying out loud)

And here I am. In my house. Looking at my dress. My STRAPLESS dress. And my used-to-be super cute heels; now my super-cute death traps. Well here goes---I'm in! I've got my dress on, and I've got all my make-up, hair, and nails done. Now what to do about those shoes? I don't think I can do it. Crap- that's the door. What am I going to do? I know, I know, I'm Paige, but whom wants to walk twenty blocks, or god forbid, take the bus, in stiletto pink heels? I sure as hell don't. But that's the price of beauty, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, I don't own any Degrassi characters!! Oh, and extremely AU.

Well. We made it. And that's all I have to say about that. I'm currently trying to numb the blisters on my heels and toes by taking my shoes off, making it the "cool" thing to do. Well, Sean was such a sweetheart, he carried my purse, and kept me warm with his arm and everything; which was nice, but something was missing. I think, no, I know, that it was conversation. He so fully could have said something; well, I could too, but isn't that his job? Ooh- no…of course not, he's the "sensitive" bad boy. Why do I get stuck with these guys? Oh well, I love him anyway. Oops, he's coming over with some chips (ew) and some soda (not even diet!! double eww!!). Oh well, I drank it anyway, so what if I have to spend hours on the treadmill, just working off this stuff that doesn't fill me up, he brought it for me, so I couldn't refuse right? Ooh- he's pulling me onto the dance floor. Oh. My. God. He is such a hot dancer!! He pulled me up close to him, telling me not so romantically that if he weren't holding me so tightly, he'd be on the ground. How romantic. I sure feel loved. I love being a human "holder-upper." Who doesn't right? Especially when you put everything on the line for him, your current mad hot crush, and maybe more. Well, I won't stand for this. I walk off the dance floor, and miracle of miracles!! He doesn't fall down. Now how could that happen? Maybe he didn't need me after all. When he rushes after me, I can't help but walk faster, towards the women's room (force of habit, I always end up there!!). He catches me just as my fingers close around the handle of the door.

"Paige- wait! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What do you think?"

"I obviously don't know Paige!"

"Ooh, looks like a quarrel for the love birds!!" _Spinner says as he walks by._

"Shut up you jerk! Just-just shut up." _No! I don't want to start crying now! Crap, I am. I can feel my make-up running! I slam my hand against the lockers, and with a resounding bang, I slide down, facing Sean with my back on the lockers, sobbing._

"Oh my god Paige! What's wrong? What did I do?"

"I-I-I. I just like you so bad, and all you need me f-for is to h-hold you u-up. You don't need me, and I need you so much. So. so. much."

"Paige- for god's sake just stop crying. It was a joke. That's all. I was trying to be funny! I swear!"

"No, it wasn't a joke. I know it wasn't."

"Okay, so it wasn't. But I really like you a lot, and I don't just need you to hold me up. Although it would help."

"Sean!"

"Sorry. No, seriously, I'm sorry. It was another lame attempt at humor."

"Please don't. Not now."  
"Okay, baby. I won't. Not now. But can I ask you something?"

I sigh and look up, with those sad, puppy eyes that work so well, and I come, face-to-face or eye-to-eye, actually, with Sean's beautiful greeny/blue eyes.

"What is it, Sean?"

"Oh, um, well, I, um, well, I was just wondering if, I um, if, well, if I could, erm, well--"

"What is it, Sean?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to know, do you really like me?"

"God Sean, how many times do I have to pour my heart out to you? Yes. Yes. Okay? YES, I DO!!"

"Oh, okay, then that's good."

"Why?"  
"Because now I can do this."

And he took my neck in his slightly calloused hands, and pulled me up to a standing position. As I looked down at his beautifully carved lips, ones that looked like they should be on a statue of David or something, and then I looked up, I was hypnotized and pulled forward, slowly closing my eyes, and when we made contact, it was absolutely, completely:

**perfect**

Hope you guys liked it. Lemme know, before I get off my writing binge, and go watch tv or something. Review please.


End file.
